Pasión sobre hielo: Sueños y sentimientos de por medio
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: Él compite por un sueño, aquel también; y aunque los dos sean por razones distintas, ninguno cederá ante sus metas; pero ¿sera que puedan ignorar el fuerte sentimiento entre ambos? Eren lo admira, luego lo odia , luego lo ama, Rivaille quiere vencerlo y pretende no caer ante aquella pasión que el castaño tiene por la vida y por el patinaje. Riren /Yaoi/Lemon.
1. Aqui y ahora lo estoy haciendo realidad

**_Hola, les traigo fic nuevo. Debo decir que los eventos de los deportes de invierno me han inspirado, además una que otra imagen que ha visto por ahí. Y cabe mencionar que igual la carrera que estoy estudiando._**

**_Advertencias: _**_AU, Yaoi, la pareja es Rivaille x Eren , por lo tanto Riren, posiblemente incluya otras parejas._

**_Créditos : _**_Como siempre; los personajes jamás en la vida me pertenecerán, son de Hajime Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no se quién es el autor, si saben me dicen, para darle los créditos correspondientes._

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Más adelante, hare mis propias imágenes para ustedes. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Aquí y ahora lo estoy volviendo realidad._**

* * *

**_Viviré cada paso que daré, cada  
instante que seré un ave en el cielo azul. .._**

_Es libertad, es expresión yo vivo para esto…._

La luz se hizo tenue, frente al escenario de piso congelado estaba un muchacho de cabellos castaños, quien concentrado cerró los ojos, y luego suspiró profundamente mientras una hermosa melodía comenzaba a nacer en el ambiente.

_Porque soy libre…_

Podría jurarse que eran solamente él y aquella melodía que ocupaba espacio en el lugar, el muchacho abrió bien grandes sus ojos y ensanchando la sonrisa se introdujo a la pista deslizándose elegante y velozmente sobre el hielo, mientras la luz del reflector lo iluminaba y embellecía su traje de color blanco con detalles de azul oscuro; alargaba sus brazos entrelazándolos delicadamente en una espiral imaginaria para luego extenderlas al compás de los desliz de sus pies, su grácil movimiento hacían recordar los vuelos de las aves, con tanta soltura iba y venía por toda la congelada pista, retrocedía y con la misma daba un salto silencioso que gobernaba con un par de giros impecables.

_Y es mi sueño…_

Luego se deslizaba por el hielo con un solo patín, manteniendo elevada la otra pierna a la altura de la cadera, para terminarla en unas rápidas piruetas en posición baja.

Era una interpretación muy bella, el público estaba que contenía la respiración, nadie se atrevía a romper ni siquiera con una aclamación el sutil encanto que era producto de una perfecta sincronización de los movimientos de aquel joven junto con la magia de la música.

Un ave que batía sus alas en la suave brisa, jugueteando con ella…

Salto, giro, pirueta…

Mientras su rostro reflejaba al mismo tiempo toda la esencia de la melodía, paz; con una suave sonrisa que podría enamorar a cualquiera, volvía a deslizarse y a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante desafiando a la gravedad , elevando su pierna izquierda, tomando impulso y extendiendo sus brazos verticalmente como si fuera un majestuoso águila que sobrevolaba los riscos más altos de una montaña; luego se hacia atrás para posicionar su cuerpo erguido nuevamente batiendo suave y delicadamente sus brazos para cambiar de dirección.

Desde lejos era observado también, por sus otros competidores, igualmente embelesados por el talento de aquella nueva estrella que poco a poco se comenzaba a abrir paso entre el firmamento de aquel arte tan único.

- ¡Increíble! – se escuchó decir entre el público cuando este estalló en aplausos, ante la conclusión de un final perfecto donde el joven giró sobre sí mismo en medio de la pista, sujetando su pierna con una mano, se inclinaba y seguía girando, acabando delicadamente volviendo a patinar mientras sonreía y hacia movimientos gráciles con los brazos.

- Es un talento excepcional –murmuraban.

- ¡Eren Jaeguer! ¡Señoras y señores, uno de los candidatos para representar a nuestra querida Alemania!

Calificaciones casi perfectas, logro excelente para alguien que hacia sus primeras competencias, Eren reflejaba bastante alegría, desde el fondo de su corazón disfrutaba aquello.

- Muy bien Eren –dijo con un semblante serio una chica de cabellos rubios –has aprendido rápido.

- Gracias a ti –contestó con una amplia sonrisa –me has enseñado bien Annie.

- No te emociones novato –La rubia le mostraba una media sonrisa –te falta aún demasiado.

- ¡Eren, con esto es seguro que entras a las internacionales!

- Aun no me quiero emocionar, Armin –le respondió el castaño mientras se ponía su chaqueta de deportista –a un faltan competidores.

- Pero ya la tienes asegurada, Legend Of Mermaid * Fue fabulosa para tu interpretación; tus movimientos fueron increíbles, y puedo apostar que en las internacionales obtendrás toda la experiencia y la confianza necesaria para participar en las olimpiadas de invierno.

A Eren le brillaron los ojos, la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro fue enorme, ser de los mejores, de lo mejor; su sueño más ambicioso, más anhelado y por el cual entregaba su vida entera.

- Armin, todavía es muy pronto para llenarle la cabeza de ambiciones –Al rubio le revolvieron los dorados cabellos por un hombre mucho más alto que él, quien mostraba una confiable y amable sonrisa.

- Entrenador, eso –dijo Eren –ya es muy tarde, vengo lleno de ambición por lograr lo que más anhelo en la vida.

Aquel hombre, Erwin Smith, lo miro benevolentemente y dijo:

- Pues entrenaras intensamente todo este tiempo.

- Eso duele –decía Eren quejándose mientras su entrenador le revolvía bruscamente los cabellos, su amigo reía ,y Annie solo miraba; la "Princesa Alemana" como solían llamarle no era muy sociable que digamos, pero esa era una historia que valdría la pena contar después.

Pasaron tres competidores más, llegó el momento más esperado, los jueces dieron su veredicto. Eren alzo el puño al aire en señal de victoria, pues había sido anunciado como primer lugar en la competencia nacional, estaba listo para el siguiente nivel, representaría a Alemania en las siguientes sedes Internacionales. Armin por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, qué en poco se tornó algo triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Erwin , ni para Annie; la razón era porque el joven de ojos azules era un amateur del patinaje, claramente tenia sueños que su mejor amigo ya estaba viviendo por él.

Dejando un poco esto de lado, Armin, a pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso por su mejor amigo, pues sabia lo duro que entrenaba, lo mucho que se esforzaba y claro, todo lo que había detrás de sus metas. Y estaba seguro que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara para apoyarlo en todo, hasta compartir y depositar en aquel sus propios sueños.

Mientras tanto lejos, muy lejos de ahí, existía una persona igual de determinada o inclusive más que aquel joven alemán que nacía en el patinaje; alguien sumamente disciplinado y talentoso sobre la pista congelada.

- Sin duda, la elección para las internacionales de este año en nuestro país fueron pan comido.

- Tu sabes que voy directo al grano cuatro ojos.

- Que malo –dijo la contraria inflando las mejillas –eres cruel con tu entrenadora. Y yo que te he acompañado durante todo este camino.

Su interlocutor la miró distante, balanceo la copa que tenía entre las manos y dio un sorbo del vino que contenía.

- Quejumbrosa.

Aquella castaña solo mostro una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Listo para las internacionales?

- Que pregunta –le contestaron altivamente.

* * *

**_Notas finales_**_: Bueno, no se que decir solamente que ténganme paciencia, que a lo mejor será un fic algo largo, eso sí , Lemon seguro. Perdón por que el inicio sea tan corto, es que la computadora no me la rolan mucho tiempo. Les agradeceré, como siempre, sus opiniones, críticas constructivas , dudas o peticiones__**. **_

**_Créditos finales: La pequeña introducción que está en negritas es de la canción: "El futuro está en tus pies" de Rosa López._**

**_La canción con la que Eren se presenta es: Legend Of Mermaid de Lee Ji Soo ;) _**

**_Anexos : Aquí podrán escucharla watch?v=Vv2Pj-uOu9o por si quieren completar el escenario en su imaginación. _**

**_Próxima actualización: 28/febrero/2014_**


	2. Algunas causas

**_Les traigo capitulo nuevo; traté de que sea un poco más largo, y así en poco más._**

**_Advertencias: _**_AU, Yaoi._

**_Créditos: _**_Personajes de Isayama._

**_Agradecimientos: _**_A Yomi Megurine, ayumi, Midorii, Yaoi-chan1993, KimCarmel y a Natsukikocchi; por sus comentarios, y por supuesto a las personas que siguen la historia y los que lo tengan en favoritos, gracias._

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Algunas causas._**

* * *

- _Ya es hora de dormir cielo._

- _Pero mami, él está a punto de salir._

- _¿Quién?_

- _El hombre que patina._

_La mujer sonrío cariñosa mientras veía como su hijo volvía a poner su atención en la pantalla del televisor, llena de curiosidad, se sentó a su lado para observarlo un poco más de cerca; el infante albergaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa. La joven madre miró entonces, en dirección donde su niño ponía tanto la atención. La cámara enfocaba la trayectoria de un joven que se deslizaba sobre el hielo dando giros y saltos particularmente increíbles, la mujer sintió inmediatamente cierto regocijo en su interior, porque le sorprendía ver que alguien, muy lejos de ahí, era capaz de expresar tantas cosas con el hábil movimiento de su cuerpo._

- _¡Mami! –exclamó el pequeño castaño, llamando la atención de su progenitora –cuando crezca quiero ser igual a él, yo también quiero volar…_

…

- Debes extrañarla bastante –Dijo Armin al ver como su mejor amigo, Eren, miraba con melancolía un portarretrato de marco plateado ,que tenía albergada la imagen de una muy bonita dama de cabellos tan marrones como los suyos, sujetados en una sencilla coleta que caía delante de su hombro. Aquella fotografía era de la madre del actual patinador; en ella, la mujer mostraba una linda sonrisa rodeando entre sus delgados brazos a un preescolar casi idéntico a ella, quien resultaba ser precisamente Eren –pues verás –respondió con el rostro triste –lo que más extraño es esta sonrisa.

El rubio puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, sabía que al recordar todos esos momentos, de alguna u otra manera resultaba doloroso para él.

- Estaría orgullosa de ti, bien ¿Por qué no mejor subimos para sacar las cosas del ático? -le dijo el rubio para tratar de animarle.

Las cosas estaban resultando a favor de Eren, debido a su reciente victoria en los encuentros nacionales había conseguido los suficientes patrocinadores para poder hacer posible su viaje a Francia, lugar donde tendrían lugar los eventos de concursos internacionales. Por lo que, su estancia en dicho país era absolutamente bien convenida mucho antes de la apertura de dichos eventos; el tiempo era oro y si bien, su prioridad era empacar solamente lo necesario, quería primero ver si algunas viejas cosas del ático de su hogar servían aun y cuales podría llevárselas o tirarlas definitivamente; pendiente que se traía desde hace rato y ni tiempo había tenido a causa de las practicas.

Armin y Eren subieron por la escalera de caracol; el rubio había ido a casa de su amigo como de costumbre y decidió ayudarlo. El ático delataba en verdad la falta de visita por parte del dueño, cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

- Cielos –el más bajo tosió al ser recibido por el polvo que floto en el aire al abrir la puerta –Eren ¿Hace cuánto que no limpias este lugar?

- Annie y Erwin siempre me traen ocupado –El castaño ponía mientras tanto una pesada caja en la puerta para que se mantuviera abierta –ni mi padre ni yo tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ambientarla, sabes que ninguno está todo el día en la casa.

- Lo sé, que bueno que aprovechas estos días libres que con trabajo te dieron esos dos.

- Sí, empecemos por esa pila de cajas.

Todo el medio día les llevo sacudir las cajas, y quitar telarañas de las esquinas del techo; más tarde ya fatigados, sobre todo el rubio que no poseía tanta resistencia como el contrario, se tendieron en el piso.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Tras haber recuperado sus fuerzas, Armin había atisbado una caja en la última pila que decía "Eren, siete años"

- Eso…pues recuerdos me imagino.

El muchacho se levantó para bajar la caja, ya que se imaginaba que el rubio quería verla, la abrió y comenzó a sacar las cosas. Sacó lo que parecía ser un álbum bastante regordete, unas cuantas prendas de niño, zapatos, patines con ruedas, casco, rodilleras y finalmente patines con hoja, si para patinar sobre hielo.

- Y que pensar que cuando te conocí ya te gustaba el patinaje –dijo Armin mientras sujetaba los patines.

- Bueno, no fue hasta conocerte que en verdad me atreví a practicarlo, tu despertaste de nuevo esos viejos hábitos ¿recuerdas? A los diez años ¿Quién anda mostrando con tanto entusiasmo revistas deportivas que traían artículos de patinaje? ¿Me decía lo genial que era una y otra vez, y me mostraba videos?

Armin le sonrió y le respondió:

- Pero ahora veo que ya lo traías desde hace mucho.

- Si no mal recuerdo, creo que te lo había mencionado vagamente.

Armin puso los patines a un lado y dirigía su atención hacia el viejo álbum, al levantarlo unas de hojas cayeron al suelo. Eran dibujos infantiles y lo más probable hechos por Eren, recogió todas para verlas.

El contrario se puso a su lado para mirarlas, al parecer lo del patinaje en verdad lo tenía arraigado mucho antes de conocer a su tímido amigo. Con razón al rubio no le costó trabajo hacer que Eren se enamorara de dicho deporte ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Miró con peculiaridad uno de los dibujos que Armin sostenía y un destello de memoria vino a él.

- Definitivamente naciste pensando esto –rio Armin -¿Ves? Este eres tú –dijo señalando uno de los dibujos que básicamente le daban la razón entera a su amigo, pues era el intento de un niño con una mata de garabatos hechos con crayón marrón a modo de cabello, y sobre el circulo de color beige dos círculos más pequeños color turquesa a modo de ojos. El dibujo tenía como ambiente una pista azul, y sobre ella el curioso muñeco con todo y lo que parecían ser patines en los pies; con una de sus piernitas al aire y los brazos extendidos. Por supuesto con una pronunciada curva en el rostro trazada como sonrisa.

- Dame eso –dijo Eren un poco avergonzado mientras le arrebataba el dibujo; para verlo detenidamente con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Quién es este? –dijo Armin mirando otra hoja de papel, Eren volteo a verlo, era aquel garabato que llamo su atención minutos atrás, a causa de eso los escasos recuerdos eran un poco más claros en su mente.

El dibujo mostraba a una figura con un traje de color negro de manga larga, que obviamente no era él pues parecía más delgado, y más grande, además tenía unas líneas de color negro a modo de cabello que iban de lado a lado y aunque; se mostraba en la misma posición que el dibujo anterior, no existía ninguna curva que pudiera parecer una sonrisa.

En cambio sí había unos medios círculos como ojos, de color grisáceo. Y curiosamente tenía detrás de su espalda lo que parecían ser alas, uno de color azul y uno de color blanco.

_"Como ángel" _pensó Eren.

- No estoy seguro –dijo al fin el patinador, porque aunque la memoria le decía que era alguien que admiró, no sabía ni su nombre.

–Debe ser…recuerdo muy apenas, que había un patinador que me gustaba muchísimo ver por televisión –se quedó callado tomando la hoja para verlo con más detalle – Pero recuerdo que de repente deje de verlo, es decir, no volví a saber nada más de él ni por las noticias, ni nada…Pues era muy niño y no busque por otros medios.

**Flashback**

- ¿Qué sucede Eren?

- Mami dijeron los de la tele, que el hombre que patina ya no lo va a volver a hacer.

La mencionada miró la tele, se dirigió a ella y la apagó.

- No llores corazón –dijo ella abrazándolo –seguramente el "hombre que patina" lo volverá a hacer algún día…

El pequeño tallo sus ojitos mirando sus crayones y sus hojas de papel sobre la alfombra.

**Fin del Flashback**

Memoria traicionera, ni siquiera le permitía rebuscar las cosas completas ¿Será que por aquello había olvidado el patinaje hasta los nueve años? Es decir, ni siquiera recordaba con detalle el rostro de aquel, solamente recordaba que, cuando conoció a Armin y su pasión por el patinaje, unas viejas ganas de patinar y a la vez un extraño vacío lo acuno en ese entonces. ¿Cómo podría conectarse todo aquello?

- Eren –el aludido salió de sus cavilaciones restándole importancia, puesto que enseguida califico como innecesarias esas respuestas, porque uno: ni recordaba bien que había sucedido y dos: lo importante es que ahora lo estaba viviendo y eso era todo.

- ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Eren; enseguida y sin saber mucho el porqué, un leve rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, pues el contrario sostenía enfrente suyo un dibujo bastante peculiar. Era el mismo muñequito con los trazos de cabello marrón y ojos turquesa, pero con lo que parecía ser un velo de novia encima, además de un ramo de flores mal hechas en una mano; pintadas de rojo, y a lado de aquel, una figura un poco más alta con la expresión neutra, de semicírculos grises a modo de ojos, con el mismo traje negro, pero con un moño de lazo, el Eren del dibujo mostraba una gran sonrisa y sostenía de la mano al otro. Lo peor era que estaba rodeado de corazones de todos los colores. Y abajo con letras chuecas e infantiles decía: "Eren y el hombre que patina"

- Da…me eso –titubeó Eren arrebatando el dibujo y lo achocaba en la caja, Armin le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

- Sé que es un dibujo de niños, lo que me sorprende es algo que al parecer te gustaba tanto, lo olvidaras…

…

- Excelente –una chica de cabellos castaños anotaba varias cosas en la hoja cuadriculada que descansaba en la tabla sobre su mano: número de vueltas, minutos de ejecución, segundos…todo cuidadosamente cronometrado. Sonrió satisfecha al poner la hoja enfrente suyo contemplando todos esos números; agarro la toalla que tenía colgado en sus hombros y se la arrojó al hombre que pasaba patinando velozmente frente a ella –te has mantenido hasta ahora.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo –Dijo con voz neutra el hombre mientras cachaba la toalla sin detenerse ni reducir su velocidad ni un ápice –bien sabes mis propósitos –sentencio mientras se secaba el rostro del leve sudor que tenía.

La castaña suspiro resignada esperaba que su deportista, representado y mejor amigo, Rivaille, tuviera perspectivas totalmente distintos a los que tenía. En el pasado fue difícil pulir un talento tan excepcional como el que Rivaille poseía; pero lo era mucho más dirigir todo ese talento a cosas positivas para él.

- Veo que lo que me decías acerca de Rivaille no era broma Hanji –La aludida miro a lado suyo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese tipo ahí?

- ¡Mike! -dijo dando un breve sobresalto para luego reprenderlo–te vienes a aparecer dos días después del mensaje que te envié.

- Apenas estoy volviendo de Alemania.

- Ya veo -Hanji volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Rivaille practicando aun sus giros –te dije que había ganado las nacionales, con tanta facilidad como antes.

- Y que entrara a la próxima competición que hará la FFSG* ¿verdad?

- A si es.

Mike miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba el patinador.

- Ciertamente –dijo rascándose el mentón –hace ejecuciones perfectas, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido aquello.

- Míralo bien Mike –Hanji vio al mencionado; la castaña empujó el arco de sus lentes por el puente de la nariz para ajustárselos bien –el apoyo de su pierna derecha aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte como antes.

- Es cierto –el contrario sonrió al verlo por sí mismo.

- A un así –prosiguió Hanji –Rivaille sigue siendo el más habilidoso patinador de la humanidad y lo demostró en las nacionales; tan bien como en años anteriores; al igual como lo hizo en el pasado cuando prácticamente dejo por debajo suyo a aquella patinadora asiática.

- Ackerman.

- Es realmente buena, casi tanto como él y aun así; Rivaille terminó superándole, cada año. Y sé que volverá a hacerlo aunque haiga pasado tiempo.

- Ya veo es una lástima que no lo disfrute.

Hanji cerró los ojos silenciosa, tras los cristales de sus gafas volvieron a verse sus ojos color chocolate atisbando de nueva cuenta a su amigo que seguía practicando. De no ser porque conocía perfectamente a Rivaille y sobre todo reconocía el potente y sin igual talento que poseía aquel hombre, tal vez se hubiese negado a apoyarle, claro Rivaille terminaría consiguiendo a otra persona, pero tal vez no tan dedicada, y con el apego y preocupación que la castaña sentía por él. El éxito, talento y motivos no eran aún suficientes para que Rivaille viviera del todo pleno con lo que hacía.

- Eso ya es su problema –mintió –mientras tanto yo pueda seguir viajando deleitándome con otros talentos tan raros y excepcionales como el de ese engreído.

Hanji era una mujer que rápidamente podía pasar de una total seriedad a una euforia talque espantaba; lo que más le gustaba era poder ver patinar a la gente y casi deleitarse por sus formas de patinar.

- En fin, a pesar de eso creo que este año Rivaille volverá a ganarle a todos –dijo inflando las mejillas.

- ¿Quieres que pierda?

Hanji no contestó solo le sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Por cierto –dijo Mike al no recibir respuesta –Ahora que lo he visto tienen que hacer algo con "eso", vengo de ver el concurso nacional de Alemania –Mike se dio media vuelta para retirarse –y déjame decirte que veras un talento excepcional, sin potencial aun claro está, que podría darle un poco de aprietos a Rivaille.

Hanji no dijo nada, en cambio enarco una ceja, para luego sonreír.

- Que no se te olvide que Rivaille te quiere como su intérprete de música.

Mike ni volteo a ver, tan solo alzo la mano y dijo:

- Pues que me vaya a ver. Ya sabe dónde estaré.

- Como si tuviera prisa –dijo Rivaille unos minutos más tarde, deteniéndose junto a Hanji –Ese Mike.

**…**

- Nos vemos Eren –Armin caminó dirigiéndose hacia la esquina luego de que su amigo cerró la puerta, era ya casi el atardecer. Solo faltaban uno cuantos detalles para que el equipaje de Eren estuviese listo, toda la tarde se la habían pasado sacando cosas inservibles de su ático, y solamente se había quedado con unas cuantas cosas, incluido los graciosos dibujos, el rubio sonrió al recordarlos deteniéndose en la esquina ante un semáforo en rojo.

- Armin –el mencionado dirigió su atención al conductor del automóvil que se estacionó delante suyo –sube te llevo a casa.

Era nada más y nada menos que Erwin Smith; Armin vaciló un poco, pero terminó subiéndose al auto de color verde oscuro.

- Mira como estas –dijo Erwin al acelerar nuevamente con un semblante sereno y amistoso, refiriéndose a las manchas de polvo que había en los pantalones blancos y en la camisa de color celeste que traía el muchacho.

- Lo que pasa es que ayude a Eren a limpiar su ático y de paso a empacar para su viaje.

- ¿Y tú equipaje Armin? No puedes dejar vacío el boleto que ya es para ti

El menor abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, y lo miró con duda.

- ¿Qué te extraña? –dijo Smith –tú te vas con nosotros.

- Pero…yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, ni siquiera soy parte del equipo técnico como los son Annie y Petra.

El mayor quito una mano del volante, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, para revolverle los cabellos al rubio.

"_odio que haga eso"_

- ¿Pero eres su mejor amigo no? Es importante que estés ahí –Armin mantenía gacha la cabeza.

El conductor volvió a poner en marcha el carro, el corazón del menor fue disparándose, y sentía caliente el rostro. La verdad era que desde que conoció a Erwin existieron circunstancias entre ellos, que por razones que ni el mismo se explicaba, fueron por así decirlo enamorándole poco a poco; era algo que le ocultaba a su mejor amigo; sintiéndose mal por eso y de hacer esfuerzos descomunales para disimularlo frente a su presencia. La sola compañía de Erwin le resultaba poderosamente amenazante porque no sabía a cuál mínimo roce de las manos de Smith terminaría sucumbiendo y arriesgándose a lo prohibido; porque si bien existía algo que le detenía para aceptar por completo sus sentimientos y mantenerlo dudoso y tímido como siempre, era que Erwin Smith tenia pasado y hasta presente; ya que estaba más que seguro que jamás iba a olvidar a alguien y Armin era todo menos tonto, pues sabía que en la actualidad, para el colmo, Erwin estaba enamorado de una persona y no de cualquiera; Armin sabía perfectamente de quien. Por su parte el mayor podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, tenía experiencia y sospechaba lo que por la cabeza de Armin pasaba, pasando por alto leves cosas.

- No creo que deba ir –dijo Armin aun sin voltear a verle.

- ¿Y porque? –Erwin seguía bien pendiente de su camino.

- No lo creo adecuado. –mintió el menor.

- Hazlo por Eren.

El corazón de Armin dio un vuelco. Lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**_Próxima actualización_**_: 8/Marzo/2014_

**_Aclaraciones finales: _**_La pareja principal es Rivaille x Eren, como pueden ver habrá otras parejas y bueno está pensando el Jean x Armin y a la vez el Erwin x Armin, y Jean x Marco así como otras, espero que les guste los leves triángulos y enredos amorosos._

**_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Les quiero bye._**


End file.
